


ciViL wAR

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: You miss Bucky a lot and you’re entitled to be a petty bitch.





	ciViL wAR

You had woke up from your nap excited because Bucky said he was going to come over. You actually even managed to wake yourself up in time for something, which spoke volumes by itself to anyone who even remotely knew you. You knew it was probably childish to feel this way despite the fact that you both had been dating as long as you had but in your defence you hadn’t seen him in over a week and a half. The week before Bucky was on a mission and before that you had pending deadlines. And boy, had a lot happened over the past week. You had a LOT to fill him in on. You checked the time, it was around 5:30. Bucky said he’d be over around 6 so you had about half an hour to kill. Not knowing what to do, you’d decided to pop some corn and binge watch some lovable Netflix trash. Halfway into some movie about male witches (where everyone looked like Avril Lavigne’s distant cousins), your phone pinged. Your excitement may have gotten the better of you a little as you hopped off your bed and went to open the door. Bucky always liked to text his arrival rather than ring the bell. Reaching the door, you opened his chat and your hand froze just before reaching out for the latch.

Bucky: Hey love, I know I said I’d come over today evening but I’m out w Steve right now so I’ll just go over at night okay?

Oh.

You didn’t even want to dignify that text with a reply. You had nothing against Steve but today was supposed to be YOUR day in over a whole week but fine, whatever. You stormed back to your bed, threw your phone on the bed and angrily stuffed popcorn into your mouth.

Y/N: (read at 5:53pm)

A few minutes later your phone pinged again.

Bucky: Hey we’re at that café you like want me to pick something up?

Yeah maybe yourself??? To my apartment??? Speed delivered, can you do that???

Y/N: Nope.

Bucky: Are you sure? They have those chocolate chip muffins you like to sexualize

Y/N: No it’s fine.

If those fullstops didn’t convey how mad you were, then honestly what was even the point of your relationship, what had you even been able to teach him.

Bucky: Baby, what’s going on? I can sense something’s up with you

Oh good, so he did understand. You silently thanked him for asking so that you now had a chance to directly be passive aggressive.

Y/N: It’s nothing enjoy your stucky date :)

Bucky: Babe c'mon, I know I said I’d meet you but I’m still going over later right? 

WHY ARE BOYS SO DUMB CAN I NOT WANT TO SPEND THE NIGHT AS WELL THE EVENING WITH YOU????

Y/N: Not like you spent all of last week w Steve but sure :)

You loved Steve but facts were facts. Also you were sure Steve would 100% be on your team for this one.

Bucky: Doll.

Y/N: I’M NOT UR DOLL

Y/N - 1  
Bucky - 0

Bucky: If you’re not my doll, then who is?

Oh no, no way he was going to be able to cute his way out of this. No fucking way.

Y/N: idk maybe tHAT BITCH WHO WAS SERVING COFFEE WITH A SIDE OF SLUT LAST WEEK

Y/N: 

Boom. Honestly, how dare she? She was basically checking him out and giving him the eye™ every time she even PASSED your table. She even had the nerve to run her fingers down his forearm while taking your order? (You wouldn’t have needed super soldier serum to tear her apart inch by inch in that moment but you had managed to show more self control than Bruce Banner) Not to mention she just looked at him the whole time, even though you were ordering. You hated her with a raging fucking passion.

Bucky: xnxksnsnxjs nOT AGAIN

Bucky: I don’t like her doll

Bucky: I don’t even like their coffee!!!!!

Y/N: didn’t stop you from ordering TWO 

Y/N: 

Y/N - 2  
Bucky - big fckn ZERO

Bucky: I SWEAR TO GOD YOU

Bucky: will you ever let this gO you’ve brought it up FIVE times since it happened THREE DAYS ago omF

Bucky: also if you must know I only ordered the second one so i could spend more time with you

Ugh. Who gave him the right to be that slick???????

Y/N - 2  
Bucky - 1

Y/N: how dare you and try be smooth right now???

Y/N: F I T E ME YOU LIL BITCH

Bucky: I’m not gonna fight you

Bucky: *GIF of Steve dramatically dropping his shield*

Bucky: You’re my (gorl)friend

NO. What the fuck since when did his gif game get so strong?!? God, you hated him.

Y/N - 2  
Bucky - 3 (He got an extra point for using a gif. You knew how to give credit when it was due but that didn’t mean you didn’t hate it.)

Y/N: like excuse me please leave Steve out of this he did nothing he’s the goodest boy??????

Did he really think he could out-petty you? In his d r e a m s.

Y/N - 3  
Bucky - 3

Bucky: I THOUGHT I WAS THE GOODEST BOY

Bucky: WHY IS STEVE THE GOODEST BOY

Ha. Gotcha.

Y/N: STEVE IS THE GOODEST BOY BC UR FITING ME

Bucky: you’re hurting me

Bucky: You hurt this smol bean

Bucky: I’m hurt, doll

Dramatic wuss.

Y/N: shut up Bucky you’re literally UNhurtable

Bucky: (hydra)

MOTHERFUCKER. You gasped in shock. That was a low blow. An illegal move. A cheap fckn shot. HOW DARE HE GO THERE ohmyfucking god you couldn’t believe him.

Y/N - 3  
Bucky - 4.5

Y/N: WHAT THE FUCK HOW DARE YOU

Y/N: YOU CAN’T USE THAT CARD AGAINST ME?????

Bucky: It’s my only card, doll

Y/N: iT’s mY oNLy CArd dOLL

Y:N: come up with something BETTER and FAIR

Y/N: whatEVER bye

Bucky: ?????? you can’t just????? bye me???????

Y/N: WATCH ME BYE YOU

Y/N: wAtCH Me

You stared at your phone with a small self-satisfied smile for a few seconds before locking the screen and going back to your movie. A few minutes later you got a notification but you opened your phone to see it was a text from another friend, not Bucky. Given that Bucky had not replied to you in over a three solid minutes, you were satisfied with the fact that he obviously hadn’t been able to come up with a good enough come back. Your initial anger now dampened with the banter, you smiled a little smugly to yourself and kept your phone back. He may have been a trained assassin but you had the power of God and anime on your side.

A little while later you heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. You hoped it was one of your friends who had decided to suddenly drop by, because god you were bored. Grabbing your phone you went to open your door. You unlocked your screen to see that it said Bucky was typing, a pompous grin on your face as you anticipated a weak reply. You were still staring at your phone screen when you unlocked your door and just at that very moment his text arrived.

Bucky: I’m here to watch you bye me, doll.

The grin disappeared immediately when you looked up from your screen and saw the bastard standing in front of you, an all knowing smirk on his face. Shit.

He knew he had won and he wasn’t even trying to pretend to be modest about it. He never did, especially when he knew he was winning.

You looked back down at your phone, not prepared to give up yet. No way you were going down without a fight, goddamn it. You did a full 180 degrees and turned right back around and walking back to your room, doing your best to ignore Bucky as well as the tiny smile that was fighting to creep up on your face. He actually turned up just to prove a point. Honestly, he was just as petty as you and nobody ever called him out on that. You actually secretly loved just how petty he could be sometimes but you’d never admit it, especially not now. You walked back to your bed and sat down. From the corner of your eye you saw Bucky sit down right in front of you and even though you had fucking missed him, you weren’t going to be a weak hoe. Not now. This was a Test. Jesus was looking down at you this very moment you couldn’t give in to temptation.

Y/N: wtf Bucky this is against the rules

Weak. Weak. Weak. You heard him chuckle as he sat there two feet away from you. Just accept defeat, Y/N.

He sat so close to you looking so fINE you wanted nothing more than to be rawed by him this very minute but not now Y/N. Control, this wasn’t over yet. You heard his fingers tapping away at his screen and a second later your phone pinged.

Bucky: I’ll break every rule for you, sweetheart.

Fuck. No. You groaned internally and you could only hope that the expression wasn’t reflected on your face.

How the fuck did he come up with shit like that? And why was most of it when you were fighting with him? Granted they were ostly play fights and petty fights but fights were fights and they counted?

You were trying hard to fight off another smile that was threatening to show, cute!Bucky was your ultimate weakness™ and even that fucker knew it. Fucker.

Y/N: ahdjsnskb we’re fitin you hoe you can’t flirt w me rn wtf

You sighed. Nope. This was a colossal loss.

“Can’t I, though?” Bucky’s voice made you reluctantly (not) look up.

God you wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth and wipe that shit eating grin off his face. You rolled your eyes at him pretending you weren’t impressed in the least by his thrift store pick up lines as a smile very quickly crept onto your face, betraying your feelings. Try as you might, you couldn’t hold it off any longer.

He closed the distance between you two in one long smooth glide, grabbing you by the waist, pulling you onto his lap and pressing his lips against yours in a teasing kiss before your brain could even think of coming up with a witty retort.

You melted like ice cream on a summer day, legs wrapping around him, burying your hands in his soft hair, overwhelmed by his scent as you kissed him back. You’d missed the feel of his touch, you’d missed how he felt against your lips and how his body felt wrapped around yours. His left hand cradled your head and his right one was wrapped tightly around your waist, pressing you to his warm body, you could feel the heat even through his Henley.

He pulled away when you tried to deepen the kiss, chuckling as you chased after his lips, a small whimper at the loss of contact. He dipped his head and brushed his warm mouth right beneath your ear, making you moan involuntarily.

His breath tickled your skin as he whispered, “Now, what was that about not being my doll?”

Inside your head, you could hear the sound of Mario falling off.


End file.
